


Godlike

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Gore, Murder, Pre-Canon, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: An incident with some raiders leads to Ren discovering his abilities.
Relationships: Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren) & Original Characters
Series: Far Above the Moon [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	Godlike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



At first, it felt like watching himself through a grease-smeared window, like being possessed by a god. In years to come he would describe it as touching the shadow, and hear others who would speak of channelling the dark side of the Force. But that first time, covered in bits of brain and bone, Ren didn't have a name for what he'd done.

He hadn't _meant_ to kill the raiders, but he'd  _ wanted _ to. They'd stolen the scrap he'd gathered for trade and burned down his hut. He'd have butchered every last one of them if he hadn't been outnumbered five-to-one. Though in the end it turned out that didn't matter, since three of them were thrown back against a stone wall by an unseen force. The other two didn't stick around. Didn't exactly fancy their chances after seeing their comrades' skulls cracked open like that. Ren used the sleeve of his robe to wipe the worst of the blood from his face before checking the scrap the two survivors had abandoned and allowed himself a small smile. It would need a good clean, but everything was accounted for.

Over time Ren learned control, commanding the shadows with a careful precision that he'd previously lacked. The other villagers had begun to cower when he walked through the market - at least what passed for one on this backwater planet - or when they glimpsed him training and honing his skills, bare chest glistening in the sun. They were simple folk, and simple folk feared what they could not understand. One evening he packed what few personal possessions he owned, and left in the middle of the night, before they asked him to.

His knapsack contained two durasteel blades (with three more hidden on his person), a few unopened tubes of nutri-paste, his toothbrush, and a kyber crystal. He'd found that when he'd been salvaging old equipment in one of the planet's abandoned mines, pocketing it before any of the other scavengers caught on. 

He ran into raiders on the road...including the two who'd scarpered from the burning wreck of Ren's home, as luck would have it. But as he trudged through the mud towards them, they didn't step aside. Ren grinned, showing his teeth.

"You'll let me pass, unless your memories fail you." A short woman stepped forward, and held up her hands to show she was unarmed. As if that were any guarantee, Ren thought, fingers brushing against one of his hidden blades.

"My associates told me about your, ah...abilities." This one, small and lean, wore the same mismatched armour as the others but she spoke in the clipped tones of the galaxy's core worlds. Curious. "I have a proposition for you." Ren shrugged. He supposed he might as well listen.

"Well, colour me intrigued."

"I could make use of someone with such abilities. Offer you a place in my company as an apprentice, of sorts." She paced back and forth in front of the others, pausing in front of one of the two men Ren recognised. He was young - a boy, really - with hair like straw and eyes like a bug's. Ren felt the pull of the shadow as she raised her hand in the air and, with a flick of her wrist, snapped the boy's neck. "And we do appear to be a man short." Ren regarded the boy's crumpled body and glassy eyes. A clean kill. 

"Perhaps I'll travel with you for a spell." He didn't need to ask the woman's name. The shadows swirled around the two of them, sealing their fates together in a bond that transcended such things. It was like being possessed by a god, and when that god kept whispering in his ear, there were pieces of him that slipped further and further away.


End file.
